


Round Two Goodness

by angelsaves



Category: Watcher Entertainment (YouTube)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Podfic Welcome, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, always-a-girl steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Stephanie Lim has never tried to find out if she's multiorgasmic. Ryan helps her out with that.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Round Two Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the second episode of top 5 beatdown, NOT by shane's chef's kiss. not betaed.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Ryan rolls over onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at Steph. "If I were a girl, that'd be, like, the first thing I tried, as soon as I figured out playing with myself at all."

"I don't know." Steph shrugs and turns on her side to mirror him. "I guess it just felt greedy, you know? Like, one orgasm should be plenty."

"I want you to have _all_ the orgasms," Ryan says, and kisses the tip of her nose. "Want to try it? With me?"

A blush spreads across Steph's cheekbones. "Yeah," Steph says. "That would be — I really like it when you — with your fingers?"

Ryan swallows hard. "I like that, too," he says.

"Awesome!" Steph gives him a sunny smile and squirms out of the underpants and oversized T-shirt she sleeps in. Ryan watches her do it — talk about greedy: he could stare at Steph getting naked for hours, the revelation of her breasts, the curve of her waist, and... He's had girlfriends who called it their pussy, and girlfriends who called it their cunt; it wasn't a surprise that Steph didn't want to use either of those words, so he tries to be more poetic, or whatever, even just in his head.

Steph isn't shy with her body, though, even if she's careful with her words. "C'mon, stop just looking at me," she says, not quite whining, and thrusts her hips up at him. 

"Hey, I'm taking my time," Ryan says. He leans down to kiss her, and she makes a pleased humming sound into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. The points of her nipples are stiff against his chest through the fabric of his shirt, and Ryan reaches down to tweak the right one.

Steph yelps and nips at his lower lip. "Hey!"

"Mmm, you didn't like that?" Ryan shifts down her body to drop a kiss on her nipple, rosy-brown and furled up tight.

"No-o-o," she admits, "I liked it. You just surprised me." 

"Oh, I see." Ryan grins. "So I should warn you that I'm going to touch your belly next?"

"Don't tickle me," Steph instructs him, and he can see the way her abs tense up in anticipation.

"I won't," he promises. He strokes her skin instead, firmly enough not to annoy her, feeling her warm skin prickle up into goosebumps. "Good?"

"You know what I want," Steph says. Her hips move, bumping his hand, and he can't resist anymore; he moves further down, so he can see what he's doing, and parts her with his fingers. "Better!"

She smells fantastic. Ryan wants to put his mouth on her, but they're not doing that yet. Instead, he rubs his thumb over her clit, and Steph moans. "Yeah," Ryan says softly, nudging at her opening with one fingertip.

" _Ry_ an..." She pushes against him, taking his finger in to the second knuckle, and gasps.

"You don't have to rush," Ryan says, just to be a little shit. "We've got all the time in the world."

"You're such a jerk." Steph's voice is soft and fond, and she reaches down to pet his hair. "C'mon. Please?"

"Well, since you asked nicely." Ryan starts to finger her in earnest. She's hot and tight and wet, clenching around him so beautifully, and he adds another finger. "Yeah," Ryan says again, "yeah, sweetheart, you feel so good."

"I do?" Steph asks breathlessly.

"God, yeah." He's hard in his shorts, rubbing a little against a fold in the comforter, but that's just the background, the counterpoint to feeling Steph slick and silky on his hand. "You feel like... I don't even know what to compare it to."

"Mmm." She arches up to rub her clit harder against his thumb. "Try."

Ryan speeds up his thrusts a little to match her rhythm. "You know... oh, I don't know, what it's like to eat truffles covered in gold?"

Steph wheezes out a laugh, then gasps, getting close. "Oh —!"

"That's what you feel like to me," Ryan tells her, and with a cry, she comes, her thighs closing hard around him, juices covering his hand. "God, you're so beautiful."

She's panting, now, muscles twitching, and Ryan slides his fingers out of her, licking them showily one at a time. "Mmm," he says, watching her shudder. "Tastes like —"

"If — oh — if you say..."

"Truffles and gold," Ryan finishes smugly. "Are you ready for round two?"

"Y...yes," Steph says, letting her thighs fall open. "Please."

God, he can't resist her. Ryan slides an extra finger into her and crooks them up, and this time, Steph _keens._ She wraps her legs tight around him, yanking him close with her heels. Ryan lands with his face right under her ribs, and he presses a kiss there.

"Ryan," Steph gasps out. "Oh — Ryan —"

"So," Ryan says, nuzzling the underside of her breasts, "how do you feel about round three?"


End file.
